Annabeth's Search
by 3FSAEDR
Summary: Sometime after The Lost Hero, Annabeth decides to go to San Francisco to find her missing brothers, and possibly find out more information about the Roman Demigod camp and more about Percy's disappearance.  Annabeth's  POV
1. I Almost Skewer a Good Friend

**So this is my first story so no hate please. I know this chapter isn't the best but I couldn't think of any good way to start the story, and I wanted to show a more vulnerable side of Annabeth than is normally presented. If you like review and follow, and if you don't, than you don't have to read it. Any help or suggestions you could give me in a review would be greatly appreciated. THANKS!****Just downloaded it and noticed it's a bit short, but review and you'll get a longer better chapter very quickly!**

**Disclaimer: Like you know everything belongs to the amazing author that is Rick Riordan except for the storyline. **

I ALMOST SKEWER A GOOD FRIEND

Yeah I fight with my step mom, May a lot, that's what we do. She doesn't know or understand that as a half-blood I always will have monsters after me. My dad and I have our occasional argument (Normally about May) but otherwise get along fine. Now my half-brothers on the other hand Bobby and Matthew, are a different story, they can be pests sure, (can't all younger brothers?) and the two of them being twins can't help much either, but I love them all the same.

I had risked using my cell to call my dad to inform him of my uh—spur of the moment trip to San Francisco. Of course I wasn't going to tell him the whole story of Jason, and the Roman demigod camp, and that I had quickly volunteered to go on a possibly suicidal quest to the camp of enemies, because possibly, just maybe Percy was there. But as soon as I dialed the number, almost instantaneously the phone was picked up:

"Bobby, Matthew, is that you?" May answered sounding worried.

"No May, it's me Annabeth," I replied calmly.

"It's all your fault isn't it? I should've known as soon as it happened, I knew one day having you in our family would be bad luck they have them don't they? The monsters must have trailed you here to San Francisco last time you were here! I should have known! All you ever do is cause trouble!" She hung up, and I was left with the dead tone lots of confusion.

My ADHD brought me back to the log I was sitting on in front of the Zeus' Fist. I heard a slight rustle in the bushes. There was someone or something behind me. Slowly I reached down to my knife, and then spun around the log toward the bushes as fast as I could. Before I could see who it was my knife was under their neck in a position that—let's just say it couldn't have been too comfortable.

"Annabeth, are you trying to kill me?" A slightly shocked and very confused Grover exclaimed. He was wearing a forest green shirt that had the saying "Re-use" and picturing a bean can with a bite taken out of it. He wasn't trying to hide his saytrness so he wasn't wearing pants or his fake feet. His goat legs and hoofs were planted sturdily on the ground, and his horns poked out of his curly hair.

"Grover? Don't sneak up on me like that next time ok? I didn't know it was you I'm sorry!"

"It's okay wants up that's making you so stressed?" He could always tell—not that that wasn't helpful sometimes.

So I told Grover about my conversation with May, and my confusion when she had hung up on me, and on top of that I was still scared for Percy, the Roman camp and all. My vision began to get blurry and I could feel a tear was about to roll down my cheek. I normally save any crying I have for when I am alone, but Grover's known me since I was seven, and he's seen me go through way more than a few tears.

"Grover I don't know what to do" I wiped away a stray tear, "My boyfriend is missing, my step-mom is mad at me for no reason _**again**_, and something's happened to Bobby and Matthew, I just know it. I don't know how but I know they're in trouble; it might be just the way May asked about them as soon as she picked up the phone. I don't know what's wrong with them, and Percy must be having problems at the Roman camp. I hate not knowing. I want to be able to talk to May, ask her what's wrong, I just don't know how, and when I try, she always just gets mad at me."

"Maybe you should just go out to San Francisco now instead of waiting for the rest of those going on the quest" Grover suggested.

"But I can't—I don't kno…" My voice trailed off into silence as I tried to figure an excuse (why was my brain so empty? Children of Athena _**always**_ think of something).

"I seriously think that you should, at the very least you can talk to your dad, and ask him what's up. May wouldn't get angry at you like that for no reason whatsoever, especially after the both of you were starting to get along. Go talk to Chiron, or better yet talk to Rachel, she _**is**_ the oracle now a days and she might be able to tell you something."

I regained my composure and admitted silently that Grover _**did**_ have a point (Though I didn't want to confess that fact, considering _**I **_wasn't the one who came up with the strategy). I took the sleeve of my grey jacket and wiped my eyes just in case they were still wet, stood up from the stump, and put the façade of a smile on my face.

"Thanks for listening; I just remembered that I have an Ancient Greek class I have to teach." I lied "Talk to you later" and I ran off to the Big House before Grover could reply.


	2. A Peacock Sends Me a Message

**Hey sorry for the delay in me posting this. Here's the longer chapter I promised! I was sitting bored bouncing around in a car for eight hours with no internet and nothing but my laptop. It actually could have probably have been split into two but its either one long chapter or two really short ones. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Again please review and don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism.**

A PEACOCK SENDS ME A MESSAGE

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair watching the door as if he was expecting me. I wasn't surprised after all Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our camp Oracle was sitting in a chair beside him. She was in one of those leather couches Mr. D had donated to the camp last year when he left, and she had her body twisted in a strange position so that she could feed Snausages to Seymour the stuffed leopard-another gift from Mr. D.

"Hey Annabeth" Rachel greeted in a monotone voice. She was wearing a white T shirt and her usual blue jeans full of marker doodles and paint marks. She glanced at me with concerned eyes then turned them to Chiron as if to say _Do you think we ought to tell her? _I hoped Chiron wasn't keeping things from me again. I hated it when he had to keep things from me, which wasn't very often.

"Do you guys think I should?" They knew exactly what I was talking about; me going to San Francisco early and all.

"Annabeth, we were actually just talking about that," Chiron answered as I walked around some stray grape vines to sit down next to Rachel. "I feel as though we should have someone there to scout the area, and you are a perfect choice, especially considering your family living there. I know you are worried about your brothers, which is another good reason for you to go. But you must remember-"

Suddenly out of nowhere green mist began to float around Rachel. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her voce got loud, echoic and ancient sounding more like there were three Rachel's instead of just one.

"_You shall journey west to the place you call home,_

_The ones you seek are not on their own,_

_Beware the enemy of the crane,_

_And find the luck and the beans domain,_

_Though you venture to save the ones who are lost,_

_In the end you shall find that there's too high a cost"_

Well I was sure confused. Prophecies are normally mystifying and don't make much sense until after they're over, but this was a whole new level of confusion. Chiron looked half perplexed and half worried but just said, "Well Annabeth, I guess you better go get ready."

After Dinner I skipped campfire and went straight back to the Athena cabin. Malcolm and Sydnee, decided to come with me. They had of course already heard that I was leaving the next day, and wanted to ask me about my plans for my trip-turned-quest.

"So, who are you planning on taking with you?" Sydnee asked. She was the only child of Athena at camp who was missing our defining characteristics of blond hair and gray eyes and she always stood out. She had brown curly hair that came down to her waist but she tended to French braid it down her back, and brown eyes to match. She was the same age as me but she and her eight year old brother had come to camp right after the Titan War and Percy's agreement with the gods to claim their kids. Her brother, Boyce, was a son of Demeter. Their dad was renowned French botanist, and discovered a few new species of plants therefore attracting the attention of both Athena and Demeter. Since she had arrived we had become friends.

Malcolm, my second in command, opened the door as I answered, "Haven't decided yet."

"Well just so you know were both willing. Right Malcolm?"

"Um-hum" he replied distractedly.

The Athena cabin was set up with the bunks on one side and a bunch of desks full of architectural plans, battle strategies, other such papers, and a large smart board on the other. Lining the wall opposite the door where large bookshelves filled almost every book imaginable in Greek, English, and many other languages. I walked over and grabbed an architecture book in Ancient Greek and sat down at my desk. It was cluttered with sketches for Olympus, and Daedalus' laptop sitting on the side. I had been so busy the last couple of months that I had a hard time keeping organized. Malcolm went and sat on the stairs to his bunk, while Sydnee sprawled on a bean bag chair in front of the bookshelves.

"You know, I am very curious as to what's going on with Bobby and Matthew," Malcolm said.

"So am I" Sydnee replied glancing at Malcolm then turning back to me. "From what you said Annabeth, your step-mom seamed convinced that monsters or something demigod related had taken them and then with the prophecy and all she seams correct." That's exactly what I had been speculating all day. The thing was I had no clue. All I had to work from at the moment were accusations, and the prophecy Rachel gave me and those weren't much help. I pulled the laptop forward and logged on.

"And about that prophecy, who's the enemy of the crane that it talked about?"

"Exactly what I'm doing Sydnee. I'm searching the database on Daedalus' laptop to see if there's anything about that or the part about bean and lucks domain." As soon as I finished talking I hit "Search" and waited a couple of seconds before a message popped up on the screen: _No results found for the search "Enemy of Crane."_ With a sigh I moved on to the next quarry and got the same outcome.

"No results for either search," I informed both of the

"Well, it was worth a shot" With a sigh I realized what was coming next, they were going to ask about the last part of the prophecy—the part that scared me the most. It reminded me a bit of the Prophecy Percy got when we were twelve, and had to retrieve Zeus' Master Bolt. His said "_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end" _and this one said "_Though you venture to save the ones who are lost,In the end you shall find that there's too high a cost" _I didn't want to think about that too much, it didn't sound too good. At least his mom had turned out fine after that one so I was trying to keep my hopes up.

"I'm going to go to sleep. After all I've got a quest to begin in the morning." I closed the laptop, put the book back away and climbed into my bottom bunk, not at all ready to close my eyes.

I soon began to hear noises I recognized as people going from campfire back to their cabins, the smell of smoke decreased, and the rest of the Athena campers shuffled into the cabin and climbed into bed. I waited a few hours until I was sure everyone was asleep and slipped out of my covers. I threw a few things into my gray backpack just in case I didn't come back-which I didn't think I would, pulled on my shoes, and tip toed out the door.

As I turned around to close the door quietly around me, I heard a voice I recognized. With a start I realized it was Hera's.

I turned around as quickly as I could, because the Queen of the gods doesn't come to _me_ just to sell candles. A giant Peacock was standing less than three feet from me, glaring me in the eyes and with the voice of Hera said eight words, "What you desire will never be found." Then I was alone.

**So I need help. If you have a suggestion as to who Annabeth should go to San Francisco with please leave it in a review. I would like your suggestions. I am also probably going to make the trip to San Francisco go quickly, and Annabeth's finding Bobby and Matthew from there take the majority of the story. Oh, and by the way this story is not a "My version of the Son of Neptune" but instead is supposed to be in between the two books.**


	3. PLEASE READ

**I recently started an original story (not fanfiction) so I have been spending a lot of time writing that and at school instead of here. I don't plan to be writing here in the near future so don't be expecting anything. I might finish this story in the future but since The Son of Neptune is coming out on Tuesday I really don't see a point in finishing it since the story was going to be like a side plot using a character that is obviously going to be used for something else in the book. If you want a rundown as to what this story **_**was**_** going to be about just leave a review and I might write a summary in another chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience if you were hoping for the rest.**


End file.
